omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Gojira
Character Synopsis Shin Godzilla is the most recent incarnation of the King of the Monsters from Toho Studio. Unlike any previous incarnation by Toho, this Godzilla does not have any relation to the 1954 Gojira. The film it stars in, Shin Godzilla, is a remake of the 1954 film, this time in a modern setting. In the movie, it was proposed that Godzilla is some kind of prehistoric sea creature which found itself surrounded by nuclear waste on the sea floor in the 1950's and rapidly adapted to withstand it. As the creature evolved and began feeding on radioactive material, it gradually grew over a period of 60 years before taking on a form able to come onto land. After coming ashore, the creature continued evolving and growing until it sprouted arms and began standing upright, steadily becoming more similar in appearance and abilities to its silverscreen predecessors. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B '''physically '''7-C '''with Radiation Heat Ray '''Verse: Godzilla Name: Godzilla, Shin Gojira Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, kaiju Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, Low-High over time; according specialized data, Shin Godzilla can regenerate from something as small as 30 cells, though it will take him some months to achieve the process, it was implied that the pieces of his flesh that broke off his body could potentially grow into newer clones of himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Asexual Reproduction, Energy Manipulation (mainly just nuclear energy), Amphibious, Radioactivity (emits large amounts of ambient radiation and wherever he walks or unleashes his atomic breath becomes highly radioactive), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Large Size (Type 2) Destructive Ability: Building level physically (Collapsed buildings by just walking into them) | At least Large Building Level | City Block Level physically, Town Level with Radiation Heat Ray Speed: Below Average Human (Capable of moving at 13 km/h, or about 3.6 m/s) | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown reactions | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size Supersonic reactions (Able to catch fighter jets in mid-flight with his beam attacks) Lifting Ability: Class M due to sheer size Striking Ability: Building Class | At least Large Building Class | City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level | Possibly City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level (Invulnerable to his own Compressed Fire and conventional military firepower in general but was injured by a GBU-43/B Massive Ordinance Air Blast), likely Town level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Weaknesses: Unknown Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form (Godzilla) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kings Category:Kaiju Category:Gods Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Danmaku Users Category:Large Size Users